Modern large commuter turbofan-powered aircraft incorporate a high level of automation in regards to flight management. This includes autopilot, flight director, and autothrust systems. Similar systems exist in high-end business jet aircraft.
The increased complexity of dealing with the two powerplant components that make up the turboprop powerplant system, namely the engine and the propeller, have made it more difficult to introduce such systems. Therefore, there is a need for improvement.